Hot Coco
|hint = Hold forward during a jump to dive deep. |relictimes = PAL: : 1:00:00 : 0:30.08 : 0:19.96 NTSC-U: : 1:25:00 : 1:20:70 : 1:17:10 NTSC-J: : 1:00:00 : 0:30.10 : 0:19.96 Remaster: : 1:00:00 : 0:30.10 : 0:19.96 |developertime = Original: 0:14:60 (Andrew Woodworth) N. Sane Trilogy: 0:12.87 |prev = Rings of Power, Future Tense |next = Eggipus Rex }}Hot Coco (はっけん！ カリブのだいじけん lit. Discovery! Caribbean Big Event in Japanese) is the thirty-first level in in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. This level's name is a pun of the popular drink hot cocoa. Overview Hot Coco is a secret level that was hidden within Warped, it is accessed by hitting an alien sign in Road Crash. Taking place at sunset, it features Coco on her jetski. When she enters the level, she is spawned right besides the exit warp. However the path is blocked by floating nitro crates. To pass them, Coco needs to find the nitro switch crate to detonate the nitro and then exit the level. There is a gem and relic available for collecting in this stage. The gem is awarded for collecting all the crates. To collect the relic, you will need to memorise the quickest route to the switch and collect time crates along the way to help freeze the clock. Types of crates *Basic Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (2 seconds) Hazard Count Stage Parameters Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 3 - 105% & All Platinums, Part 37 Hot Coco|Gem and Relic File:Crash Bandicoot Warped "N. Sane Trilogy" Hot Coco (Box Gem Walkthrough) 1080 HD-2|thumb|right|335 px Gallery 3i31.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. hot coco 1.png hot coco 2.png hot coco 3.png hot coco 4.png hot coco 5.png 31_SaveSlotImages_HotCoco.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *In the NTSC-U version, the relic times in this level are the same as those of Road Crash, due to a glitch where game doesn't change the times to the new level. As a result, the required time is extremely easy on this version. *Aku Aku is completely removed from this level, and even if the player enters the level with an Aku Aku mask, the player loses the mask. This is so that the player can't detonate the nitro crates guarding the warp orb right from the start. *Using the extra items cheat to accquire 31 crystals, this level appears in the hidden level of the time twister even though it doesn't normally appear there. Loading the level this way on the NTSC-U version of the game will load the correct relic times. *It's possible to finish the time trial in less than 2 seconds, through the use of the waves. With enough luck, the player can jump over the nitro crates at the start and finish the level. *A similar trick can be performed in the N. Sane Trilogy, where the Nitro crates can be broken without taking damage by driving towards them with the right angle. This is also tricky to perform as the player also must not drive too far away from the entrance, as it will cause the stopwatch to disappear. es:Hot Coco fr:Hot Coco it:Hot Coco Category:Levels Category:Coco Levels Category:Ocean Levels Category:Vehicular Levels Category:Secrets Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy